nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaerland
Gaerland : All in One, One in All. (and largest city) Yoshor s |- Gaerish - Harry Farvard - Freedom from Hallows Edge - - Freedom from Hacktor - - 2009 approximation 308 million 2009 estimate - Total $573.21 billion USD - Per capita $34.72 thousand USD (2003) 0.743 (high) Gaerish Quin ( ) (AST+2) .gl Gaerland is a country in the Aerland region. It is an island off the coast of Binterworld, Hallows Edge, and Hotscott. The island is located in the Clearsea Ocean. The nation's capital is Yoshor. Histoy First Discovery (1743) In 1743, Hallowiner explorer Arnold Fergarnold found the island while attempting to sail to Asia. But the wind blew the explorer and his off course. When h got to Gaerland, he thought he was at Asia. But soon later discovered that the land he had landed on was not Asia. He named his land Gaerishski, which was named after Arnolds' grandfather, Hornando Gaerish. He quickly went home (which he discovered wasn't a long sail) and told everyone and his queen about his new discovery. What Arnold didn't know that the island was already inhabitated with human life. Leader Wawaka knew that Arnold would cause chaos to his land, and quickly sent a notice to Hallows Edge. The queen was angered by this letter, and sent her troops to arrest the leaders' wife and kids. When the troops found the leader and his village, the quickly took his wife and kids and shot 32 members of his tribe. This angered him, and made war against Hallows Edge. War of Hallows Edge (1744 - 1751) The war started in Harlem, Hallows Edge. The Gaerish quickly ambushed the soldiers with all of their might. The soldiers of Gaerland were quickly falling. Wawaka had to either risk his soldiers, or give up. He sent out more and more soldiers. Until finally Wawaka finally snapped. He killed himself by impalment in 1747. The soldiers quickly ambushed the Gaerish, and won the war. Claiming Gaerland, a part of Hallows Edge. This shocked and stunned any residents. Aftermath and Betrayal (1752 - 1856) Gaerland was in a brutal position. They were forced to were appropriote clothing, must have at least 2 children, and show respect to others. Failing to do so resulted in punishment, or excecution. The new leader, Freledonda, couldn't stand the new laws. But due to his stubborness, he was sent to 30 years in prison. In 1856, Hacktorian explorer, Jack Bangbarger, found the island and wanted his country to claim it. Hallows Edge refused to listen to Jack (because Hallows Edge had property over Hacktor). So in anger, Jack pulled out his gun, and shot the queen. He then claimed leadership to Gaerland. Slavery (1856 - 1904) Any year between 1856 and 1904 were a living nightmare for members in Gaerland. Hacktor used Gaerland as a coal storage, and clothing maker. They either work or die according to Hacktor. Many would plan to leave Gaerland, but they would be killed. As it seemed all hope was lost, somebody spoke out. Lobo Grandingi spoke out to Hacktor. He even though he was almost shot, he hijacked one of the guns and shot Jack in 1904. Freeing his homeland from slavery. No other country bothered to mess with Gaerland. But he was arrested in Hacktor for murder. Politics and Government Gaerland started elections for president in 1957, when Gaerland took a turn towards civiliation. Presidents are changed every decade. The first president was Albert Commerbole (1957 - 1967). The current president is Harry Farvard (2007 - present). The Organization Group of Gaerland (O.G.G) created the Law Document of Gaerland in 1964. Foreign Relations Gaerland does kinda like Hacktor, but not a whole lot. The relationship with Binterworld, Hotscott, Loopyparts, and Jolkein have a great relationship. It is unkown what the relationship with Hallows Edge is. Geogrpahy is the most visited canyon in the Aerlands.]] The geography contains grass, plains, mountains, and deserts. As most provinces in Gaerland have a desert (except Thaisland). The Arosio Cany is a common example of canyons in Gaerland. But the mountains in Gaerland can up to 50 miles high. Economy The quin has been a common usage of currency in Gaerland. Every since the Gaerland Economy Organization (G.E.O) was created in 1973. They kept the economy smooth and calm. After nearly crashing in 1988, they recovered quickly and kept going.